Paint
by QueenAmbrose
Summary: Sasha lost her match against Charlotte but soon forgets when she has an encounter - and shower - with one of the newest additions to the NXT roster... Finn Balor. It started out as a simple thing that soon complicates their lives. Tbc. Rating will most likely change.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I go away and come back with a new ship. ****Don't ask me how this happened, because I don't know. Well, maybe I do... Because Shálor is perfect. Accept it into your shipper heart. **

**This is dedicated to my lovelies: **

**mushyface, ramenreigns, liveforambrose...(Go read their stuff please. Tell them I sent you.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sasha Banks or Finn B**álor. But if I did...****

****Excuse the possible plethora of typos. ****

* * *

><p>Sasha Banks, the Boss of NXT...<p>

She felt more like a loser than anything else. And it was the worst feeling ever; especially when you fought so hard to win. All her trash talking and hard work meant nothing after Charlotte's damn forward somersault cutter - Natural Selection- from the top rope. Sasha cursed the maneuver and the woman who used it to put her and many other women away. The move was devastating and a lot of the time, it left victims with a killer headache not even Advil could cure.

Sasha muttered obscenities as she trudged down the hallways of the Full Sail University, her head downcast so that the backstage help and other superstars and divas couldn't see even the smallest look of disappointment on her face. She absolutely detested their looks of smugness. For a moment, she wondered if they could feel the loss emanate from her. She scoffed, "Stupid." She was being stupid. And not acting very boss like. She could almost laugh at how pathetic her inner monologue was starting to sound. But losing to Charlotte did that to you. It literally felt like you worked your hardest only to have someone spit in your face, and shit on your dreams just by throwing the Flair name out there and yelling "Wooo." But even though she lost, she made people see that she deserved to win.

She licked her chapped lips, for a moment, forgetting her signature red lipstick. It probably smeared earlier, but she didn't care.

She sighed, could she go scrape her heart up from the ring mat?

She sat in the hallway, numb to everything going on around her. Setting her head back, she closed her eyes, reveling in the moment of rare silence. Backstage was always hectic, between guys running around talking about their matches, Divas gossiping, immature pranking, or just all of it at once, there were rare moments of silence. And she liked to enjoy them. She wondered if Charlotte was currently basking in the afterglow of their match, enjoying the pats on the back and the congratulatory hugs. Sasha wrinkled her nose, scowling at the thought. She should have been enjoying that feeling, that pride. Winning evaded her, a victory slipped trough her fingers as her face hit the mat and the referee counted to three.

Sasha sighed, trying her hardest to clear her mind, embracing the nothingness she wanted to swallow her whole. She took a deep breath, ignoring the sound of someone walking toward her.

Feeling a slight gust of air past her face, she cracked an eye open, screaming when she saw a figure above her. She grabbed on, putting the person in a choke hold and wrapping her legs around their waist. She heard an annoying scream, wishing the person would shut up. It was then she realized she had been the one screaming. She had been over powered and had been flipped over, leaving her on the floor. "What the hell!"

"Do you it make a habit' of attackin people?" Deep and accented. Irish sounding...Finn Bálor. He was covered in red, black and white paint -obviously unbathed - and because of her antics, so was she. His lips quirked into a soft smile, she however was too busy being angry at him to notice how perfectly boyish he looked.

"Do you go around scaring people?" Sasha countered, laying on the floor with her arms splayed out at her sides as he looked down at her.

He scratched the back of his calf with his left foot, chuckling nervously. "You were sittin there, quiet. So I assumed you could have been unconscious...or something." He cleared his throat, hesitating before he extended a hand to help her up. "But, considering the fac tha you just tried to kill me, I'll leave you be next time." He groaned as he pulled her up, he clutched where a sharp pain stabbed him in both of his sides.

Pushing away from him, she looked at him with a mix of worry and skepticism. "So your first instinct was to wave your hand in my face?"

"You reacted." He smirked, trying to hide the fact that if he wasn't covered in body paint, she'd see the blush in his cheeks, as he defended himself.

She seemed to drop the subject, further distancing herself from him. Looking down at her messied attire, she dropped her arms to her sides. Her red and white attire was stained with paint. The inside of her arms and the inside of her legs were smeared with it as well. "Great. You got your freak all over me." She muttered, and surprisingly, he just chuckled, rolling on the back of his heels and standing with them flat again. She wanted to hit him, "Why are you still covered in that stuff anyway- your match was before mine!" She screeched, causing him, and the other people watching, to flinch. But his grin seemed to stretch. He got a kick out of seeing the pint sized woman so flared up over some paint. He opened his mouth to answer her when it all clicked in her mind. The groan, the clutching of his ribs, he probably couldn't lift his arms. "You're sore." She instantly felt bad for jumping on him.

"Pretty sore. Bruised ribs on both sides." He nodded, cursing the names Viktor and Konnor. They made sure he and Hideo would be in pain the next day. "I've been wandering around. I'm moments away from just rollin on the floor until it comes off."

Sasha thought about how funny it would be to just watch him lay on the floor and start rolling around. She couldn't help but laugh. Her burst in laughter caused his eyes to widen and he looked around the hallway to see if he had missed anything significantly hilarious. At the sight of his face -eyes wide and his face covered in paint- she just laughed harder, balancing herself against the wall. "You, you're - face."

He raised an eyebrow, looking at her. "Dear god, you're a loon."

Her laughs faded to a giggle as they watched each other. After a moment, she said, "You have to walk around like that.."

He stomped his foot, like a child, crossing his arms. It seemed as though a grin had been permanently etched on his face. "I can't even lift my arms-"

Looking at him, distracted her, so she couldn't help but cut him off, "I mean, I would help-" oh god, she thought. Smacking her forehead.

"But what?"

Now her turn to blush, "That would be hard to explain."

"Explain?" He was confused. He never understood Americans - or women actually - and their incessant need to explain everything to people. Besides, she would just be seen leaving the university with him. Hell, people were going to talk about them just having a conversation in that very hallway. "Who, relevan to the situation, needs to know?"

"You just want to see me all wet and in your shower..." She sassed, it was instinct at that point. But she was digging herself into a whole. She thought to herself, maybe she didn't want to get out of it. After all...she needed a shower too.

"We'd be preserving water...saving the planet." Finn couldn't help but snicker at himself. That was the biggest load of crap he'd spewed for the week, and it was only Thursday. But she had planted the seed for that one so he couldn't be blamed for the course of the conversation. At least, that was what he told himself.

Sasha crossed her arms, eyebrow quirked and lips pursed, "And I should help you because?"

"...Deep down you are a lovely person." Finn didn't even hesitate to quip. How they had gotten there was a mystery to him, but he'd not squander it. Besides, he smelled of sweat and just all around man-ness. He was starting to convulse himself.

Sasha shook her head, and looked down at her feet, did she want to do this? She knew people were going to talk anyway, and Finn wasn't a sleaze so she didn't really see the harm. She might as well give everyone something to talk about. Looking up at him, and the innocent look on his face, she smiled, "I'm driving."

* * *

><p>Sasha tied her hair into a ponytail, making eye contact with Finn as she stretched the band of the hair tye with her teeth and her wrist. Neither of them said anything, both awkwardly standing about, a foot of space between them. Turning away from him, she turned on the water, balancing the cold and the hot water, leaving it cooler. She put her palm under the flow from the shower head, turning the cold lever down, slowly making the water warmer until it was comfortable. Turning, she got a peak at Finn's naked figure as he stepped behind the curtain.<p>

There was no shame in his game...hell, she didn't mind. However she couldn't help but look up to the ceiling and stifle a squeal. Was this consolation from God because she lost her match?

She felt ridiculous for even thinking that.

She stripped off her gear, but hung her hoodie on the hook behind the door. She took a deep breath, pulling back the shower curtain and stepping in.

His back was turned to her, and for that she was grateful. They exchanged no words, instead, accepting the intimate moment that was taking place.

Sasha grabbed the loofah sponge and moisturizing body wash. After queezing the body wash onto the sponge, she rubbed small circles on his shoulders, neck and back, taking her time. After a while, she became meticulous, making sure to get all the paint off. She slowed for a moment, watching the suds slide down his back, a blush tinting her cheeks.

Finn turned around, a calm look in his expression. Sasha looked away, a look of embarrassment, this was a lot more difficult than she thought it would be. She squeezed more body wash into the loofah before continuing her work on his chest, "My bad," she apologized as she got lower on his torso, lifting his arms so she could get all of the remnants of the paint off.

Finn said nothing as she cleared the loofah and hung it up before she squeezed more of the soap into her hands. She focused her gaze on his chin as she rubbed behind his ears. There was nothing sexual in her intent, so he willedl himself to react accordingly.

He smiled as her expression displayed her focus. Her tongue stuck out between her lips as she began to scrub the paint from his facial hair loose. He sighed contentedly, forgetting that she could hear. They exchanged eye contact for the first time; it ended as quickly as it happened, both of them trying their damnedest not to blush for the fifty millionth time that night.

Finn watched as paint swirled down the drain and disappeared, she was rubbing his clean skin absentmindedly.

He grabbed the loofah and the body wash, repeating her actions. He bent his arm at the elbow, thankful that he was a lot taller than her. He rubbed the loofah down her arms, over her shoulders and down her back. After a moment of stillness, she turned and she nodded consent for him to continue. She focused her eyes on his chin, goosebumps running along her skin. Her hand rested on his forearm as she ran the loofah along her stomach and breasts; along her whole body. She wondered how he'd stayed so...calm. He looked stoic, but the tint in his cheeks never left.

Soon the water had started to run clear passed their feet and down the drain.

Sasha turned and cut off the water, getting out the shower and passing him a towel.

"Thank you." He accepted the towel, messing his wet hair and drying it before wrapping himself in it.

She looked at him as she wrapped herself in the towel, tucking the excess under her arm.

The room was foggy from the steam, adding to the scene.

Opening the door, she stepped out the bathroom and into the hall, with Finn following behind her. She stopped abruptly, causing him to run into her.

"Sor-"

She turned on her heel, "Are you hungry?" The rumble of his stomach answered for him. She giggled, "Pizza?"

Grinning, Finn nodded, "Pizza."

"We should probably get dressed first though."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I hope all of you had a wonderful Christmas! Consider this your gift from me. I think this counts as fluff...? let me know. ahah**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sasha Banks or Finn B**álor. But if I did...****

****Excuse the possible plethora of typos. ****

* * *

><p>"Oh, fuckin' Christ." Finn sighed, rubbing his face as he watched the ending seconds of Sasha's rematch against Charlotte for the NXT Women's Championship.. Sasha was caught in the figure-four leg lock, and Charlotte refused to let up, leaving Sasha no choice but to tap. He watched as she clutched at her leg and rolled out the ring. She lost, again, and he knew from just knowing her for a week, that it wouldn't go over well with the self proclaimed Boss. He watched she struggled up the ramp, Becky Lynch helping her limp to the back.<p>

For a moment, he wondered if going to find her would be appropriate. Ultimately, he decided that it wasn't his place to worry so much. They had both engaged in an odd, yet comforting moment, but that was it. There was no need to draw out a whatever they were and make it awkward. So he'd check in later, or wait until she initiated contact. Whatever were to happen, he strongly believed, would happen in its own time.

His phone buzzed after twenty minutes passed, as he finally got into his car to head home. He chuckled, it was her.

Been here for 5 minutes, bored, sore, mad, and in the mood for snacks…

He couldn't fight the smile on his face, they had just slid right into a zone of comfort; they had seen each other naked, they had passed small talk. He liked that she just decided to pick up her phone and text him. Surely, Becky could have stayed with her, but from what he could imagine, she had told her partner in crime to leave.

Just as he was going to type reply, another text came in, this time, from his long time friend - also the aforementioned woman - Becky.

Headed for a pint, are you coming or what?

"Hmmm." He rubbed his chin, it probably shouldn't have been that difficult of a decision, he was irish after all. He never turned down the opportunity to drink - he was one to feed into the stereotype. But Sasha practically invited him over to cuddle and eat food… and another shower. He loved Becky, but she wasn't going to bathe him. And they weren't going for just one pint, it always turned into multiple. A hangover didn't sound like a good idea when he had other things to do the next day. Obviously, he was just taking the time - with his legs dangling from the car and his feet planted on the concrete of the parking lot - convincing himself to turn Becky down.

Becky would just have to find someone else to drink with.

Finn: I have plans for the night.

Becky: Who's the poor unfortunate soul?

FInn: Was that another one of your Little Mermaid references?

Becky: Don't change the subject Bálor!

Finn: Goodnight Becca.

He tossed his phone into the passenger seat, situating himself in the car before starting the engine and taking off out the parking lot. He chose not to let Sasha know he was on his way because he didn't know if he wouldn't turn right around and head home. Plus, what if she hadn't meant to text him and she was beating herself up because of the flub? He set his hands through the gap of the steering wheel, drumming his thumbs at the base of the wheel; his nerves were kicking in, and all the little quirks were starting to creep to the surface. He nibbled on his bottom lip, telling himself that he was being ridiculous, Sasha didn't do things unintentionally.

Finn continued to drive, coming to a strip of stores, Walmart sticking out the most because it was the only store with a letter with blown out lights. He swerved, cutting off another car, but he didn't really care - consider him a reckless bad-ass. He had to pick up snacks, and if that meant cutting off a few people, then oh well. He assumed showing up to Sasha's place without the junk food he was clearly supposed to pick up, would be a very stupid thing. He chuckled at the thought, Sasha crossing her arms and pouting at him, then kicking him out, without his clothes…

As he pulled into a parking space, another text came in.

Sasha: You better not show up without my food. :)

Finn: I wouldn't ever dare.

Wait, food provides nutrients, not pure sugar….

Sasha: -_-

Finn: Ice Cream?

Sasha: It's frozen and comes in a carton thingy…

Finn: You don't say… What flavor?

Sasha: :D Anything Ben & Jerry's.

Finn tucked his phone into his back pocket, smiled at the elderly woman who greeted him at the door, returned her smile and continued on to the food section of the huge store. He grabbed doritos, gummy bears, and skittles, all things he probably shouldn't have even looked at, but he was there specifically to pick up the little body wreckers; snacks. "Icecream… Icecream…" He looked back and forth, looking for the freezers that contained the frozen treat. "Ah, pfft." He laughed; He was standing right in front of it. It was late at night, okay?

So many options, so he grabbed three. Peanut Butter Half Baked, Chocolate Fudge Brownie - which he would not be sharing - and Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough. Satisfied, he headed to the self check out, smiling at a little boy who recognized him. It was late at night, so he found it strange that there were even children up at that hour, but maybe that was just him?

Emptying his arms, he saw a little teddy bear, nothing too big, just the size of his torso. Okay, so it was big, but it was just so fluffy, he had to get it for her; she lost her title match, again, she deserved something, anything that would make her smile. And gosh darnit, women liked that mushy shit. Finn smiled to himself, he was overdoing it, but something in him told him she wasn't one to actually mind it. He put his items in a bag, except for the big bear, and headed out the store. He got what he went for, and didn't get bombarded by people, he considered the trip a success.

Now, for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>Sasha sighed in relief, happy to know Finn was okay with coming over, and… hanging out. That's what she wanted, him to keep him company and take her mind off all the crap and just all around fuckery of the night. She loathed the Flair name. And just Charlotte in general, but Finn helped her just forget about all of that by just talking to her… Or was it his accent?<p>

She still thought he was beyond weird though, he was too perfect. She'd be sure to ask him that later.

Throwing her hair up in to a bun, she picked out her clothes, a tank top and sweat pants. She took out her contacts and washed the make up from her face, before putting on her glasses

She exited her bathroom, examining her room, making sure it was clean. Everything needed to be perfect, just because he'd seen her body bare, didn't mean he should see her bare. No one ever got that. She hid everything. Like her love for Anime and Kpop, or on the more serious notes, that she was afraid of committing to anything that wasn't her career, or that she's… nevermind…But he'd seen her naked... Long story short, she didn't share. Which is probably one of the reasons she was scaring herself.

She unlocked the front door, figuring he'd could just waltz in through the front door. She headed back to her bathroom, stripping off her clothing and grabbing her robe. She turned on the shower, letting it heat up.

"Heeeellllo?" Finn singsonged. Sasha smiled, he was right on time, and his Irish accent was still the cutest, most attractive thing ever.

Her apartment was pretty small, so she could hear what he was doing. He was in the kitchen, putting things away.

Finn closed the freezer, "Sasha?" He stood with his hands on his hips, face made up in confusion but mischievous at the same time. "There's only so many places you could be." He spoke aloud, listening for her response as he walked down the hallway. "This could misconstrued as borderline creepy... Horror movie where the woman butchers the man alive and hides his remains in her basement." Finn joked, "You're no' a mass a murderer, are you?"

Sasha rolled her eyes as she kicked off her house slippers and stepped into the shower. "You're such a weirdo…" She yelled back, giggling at his antics.

"You're the one who initiated hide and seek," FInn pointed out, stepping into the bathroom. He practically jumped out of his clothes and was in the shower pretty quickly after that.

Sasha smirked, she could feel him staring at her, but she didn't mind. Which was another kind of scary thing. She turned on her heel, looking up at him, "Found me."

"Indeed I did." Finn smiled, watching as she handed him the loofah and body wash.

"Your turn."

They continued in silence, sharing knowing looks and heated glances, but neither passed the line of no return. Yes, there was still a line; a line neither of them dared to even flirt with the thought of crossing.

Sasha giggled and covered her face with her hands as Finn continued to pop skittles into his mouth, "I can't believe I just said that." Sasha turned red. She had just told him that he had a cute butt and she didn't mean to say it out loud. He laughed along with her, but she couldn't fight the urge to throw herself on the floor and lay there until the carpet swallowed her up. She looked at him, "Tell anyone I said that, and I will personally punish you."

Finn turned red and his eyes watered as he fought back another burst of laughter. Sasha recovered her face, she had just made it worse.

"Oh my god, stooooop!" She laughed, throwing herself back onto the pillows of her bed, hugging the bear he got her. She pushed her glasses up higher on the bridge of her nose.

Finn was distracted by how cute the action was, he almost didn't realize he was speaking. "I didn' do anythin'!" FInn smiled, chuckling at how adorable she was being. Yes, Sasha Banks could be adorable. He put more skittles in his mouth, He'd ate so many damn skittles, he would be tasting the rainbow for a week.

Sasha peaked up at him from behind the teddy bear, "I hate you." She stuck her tongue out at him.

Finn smiled, "You wish." He said in passing, getting up from her bed and grabbing their empty icecream bowls.

"Where you think you goin'?" She called out from her spot in her bed, a playful and dreamy smile on her face.

"It's la'e!" He called back, "I'm goin' home, Kevin is probably passed ou' on my couch." His close friend had been having some personal troubles lately. And Becky had been drinking too, so he definitely needed to get home.

Sasha stood on her bed, jumping across her bed and down onto the floor, taking her stuffed bear with her. She watched as he put on his hoodie and his shoes. She pouted, but who was she to tell him he couldn't leave?

He looked at her, eyes squinted, "Wha'?" There was something wrong.

Sasha's demeanor changed, her face made up to show that she was unhappy, but she wouldn't tell him what she was really thinking. She didn't want him to leave. She shook her head, pushing those thoughts away, "Nothing." She said a little too sharply, but he didn't seemed phased.

She walked him to the door.

"...See you later?" Finn said, but he definitely asked. Sasha sighed.

"You better." Sasha smirked, hugging her teddy bear, "Thanks for chillin with me."

Finn kissed her cheek, shocking himself and her, but they both recovered well. He smiled, "Anytime. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."Sasha nodded out the door, "Now get the hell outta here." She smiled at him as he walked backwards, keeping eye contact with her until she rolled her eyes at him.

Sasha stood with her back to the door, her teddy bear hugged to her chest. She had no idea what she was doing, and she had a feeling that Finn didn't either.

She however, didn't have a problem with that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sasha Banks or Finn B**álor. But if I did...****

****Excuse the possible plethora of typos. ****

* * *

><p>Finn smiled at Sasha in through the dim light of her apartment. He looked over at her as he tossed popcorn into his mouth. She was so into the movie they were watching, she didn't even notice that he was looking at her. Truth be told, he'd been watching her instead of the movie. The ends of her hair was still wet from the shower they had taken and her T-shirt - it was an old shirt he'd left there the last time he was there- was wet in the back. He wonderdered how many of his shirts he'd left there in a span of two weeks. And how many of them he'd seen her in.<p>

He chuckled as she pushed her glasses back.

Sasha looked at him, her eyebrows furrowed, "What?" she whined, making him laugh. She had known that he had been casually admiring her but now she felt a little self conscious. His gaze left goosebumps along her skin and as the weeks passed, the butterflies in her stomach grew more intense.

Finn leaned over, taking her bag of chips and putting it on the coffee table. For people who lead healthy lifestyles, they ate so much junk food. Finn eyed the bag for a second before returning his attention to Sasha.

She was looking at him as if he'd finally lost his mind. But only he could've gotten away with parting her and her chips. She was so shocked she almost didn't hear him speak.

"You're jus beautiful and it's distractin'. " He shrugged, his voice soft.

"My Doritos." She pouted. "Wait, what?" People didn't compliment her much on her looks, people tended to not even talk to her, Becky was oneof her few friends, if not her onlyou one. So Finns total lack of filtering his admiration for her was almost hard to believe. He tended to be hard to believe. But only because he was without flaw. Well, so it seemed most of the time. She was sure even his sneezes had to be beautiful.

Finn couldnt fight his blush, "You heard me." He teased. His mouth went dry after that and he felt shy under her smouldering gaze. She didn't even know she was doing it.

They fell silent, Sasha ruminating on his words and Finn contemplating if it were the right thing. But it hit them both at the same time, they thought too much. Whatever was happening felt right and they shouldn't put a stop to it because they were having a good time. They enjoyed being around each other. Even though only they knew, they should keep enjoying it.

Saying to hell with it, Finn laid down, wrapping his right arm around her side. He closed his eyes and snuggled closer, animatedly rubbing his face on her chest. He smiled as Sasha snorted. "You're such a dork, Bálor."

"Leave the chips. " He could feel her squirming, reaching for the coffee table. He kept his eyes closed but couldn't help but grin at her struggle.

"No." She retorted. She reached with both arms, but to no avail. She huffed, sitting back and looking down at the man laying on her. "You threw them so far. And On purpose!"

"You jus have shor' arms." Finn retorted, peaking an eye open and looking up at her. Sasha flicked his nose, her scowl deepening. He was amused, beside that, she hadn't even attempted to get him off of her. They stared at each other for a moment before Sasha turned her attention back to the movie that for a while, had just been background noise.

Finn thought about how they'd gotten to the point where he could be there, with his head on her chest and her arms wrapped around him as she subconsciously ran her fingers through his hair. His right leg grapevined hers, keeping her stuck in their embrace -not that she'd want to move anyway. It was the most delicate thing in his life at the moment, the only part of his day that kept him sane. They just sat in each others company most of the time, but he knew they were more than friends. More than friends, less than lovers. Hell, he'd seen her naked multiple times and yet hadn't even kissed her yet. They cuddled. He was sure Kevin would kill him if he tried to cuddle.

They were definitely past the friends stage. But he wouldn't push her or rush them.

He wondered if she knew he had thought about it. He wondered if she knew that she made his palms sweat and his heart race. Or that her laugh was the best sound he'd ever heard, and that her smile made him smile.

He was really starting to get pathetic, he knew it. But she was the highlight of his day.

People were starting to notice the glances they shared and that they were usually busy at the same time. But no one asked, they wouldn't get a straight answer anyway. Sasha and Finn hadn't intended to be so secretive - at least he hadn't - they just didn't want to put a label on whatever they were, and mess it up. Finn just found -through years of practice - when you find something special, keep it close to you but don't rush.

Sasha however, was worried. As she ran her fingers through his hair and rubbed his neck, she worried that she'd blink and be snapped back to reality. A reality where Finn was just one big elaborate day dream she'd been having. She looked down at him, he'd fallen asleep. She felt a warm fuzzy feeling rise from her chest and extend all over her.

She wanted to slap herself. She was getting ridiculous over him and it was getting out of hand. Sasha Banks didn't get emotional, it lead to disappointments. And she was sure this would. Finn was too perfect. But at the same time, she didn't want to let go of him. She didn't want to push him away. She wanted him to stay with her.

She rested her cheek on the top of his head, casually scratching his scalp. He sighed softly, mumbling something incoherent before he sunk into a deeper sleep.


End file.
